


The Vampire Version of Seto Kaiba

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [103]
Category: Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, POV Original Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on Seto Kaiba as a vampire..





	The Vampire Version of Seto Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Vampire Version of Seto Kaiba**

As a matter of fact, since I like the idea of ethical vampires, I can imagine Kaiba being a seductive Vampire — especially when he would lure serial killers to their own deaths while simultaneously avenging the killers’ victims. And the reason why Kaiba would do something like that is so the victims can finally rest in peace, knowing that the people who killed them are dead themselves.

Plus, the way I see it, if the criminals Kaiba hunted were wealthy, not only would he drain them of their blood — he would also drain them of their bank accounts as well, so that they are left with nothing and he either puts their money into his savings account, or he would take some of it and give it to either a charity or a shelter for battered women and men (the latter of which would make a lot of sense, because Kaiba wouldn’t stand for domestic violence against either women **or** men one bit at all).

Finally, if Kaiba was also a daywalking vampire, he would get a lot of things done. That would definitely have its benefits, since the daywalking vampires aren’t affected by the sunlight and can go out in the daytime instead of having to sleep during the day like they had to in the old days. Also, the modern vampires can eat human food instead of only having to drink blood all the time, so that would be a plus right there.

Basically, an ethical vampire version of Kaiba is definitely really awesome, as well as very inspiring to write about in fan fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
